


There's a First Time for Everything

by grandAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Iwaoi Week submission, Mentions of blood (nosebleeds)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandAce/pseuds/grandAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it wasn't their first meeting, it was the first that Oikawa could remember. Though it was a series of firsts that Oikawa would rather forget about entirely.</p>
<p>Written for Day 2 (First Times) of Iwaoi Appreciation Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

"It's bleeding!"

Wait... was that even his voice? He didn't remember it sounding like that, thick and on the verge of tears.

"My nose's bleeding!"

That was definitely his voice.

The realization caused Tooru to lower his hand from his nose. He knew his nose was bleeding, and he could _feel_ the slow drip, but... seeing it was different. He blinked slowly as he tried to process the sight, blood smeared across his palm and fingers. He spread his fingers slowly, as though to further prove to himself that they were his.

If he'd been on the verge of tears before, well, now the dams had been broken. It really wasn't doing anything to help the situation, but what else was he supposed to do?

( _I'll go get the teacher!_ )

( _Wait, it wasn't my fault!_ )

It hurt, but the shock had been worse than the actual pain. His nose still hurt and felt thick and stuffy. His hand felt sticky and the taste of iron dripped from his upper lip. But, gradually, Tooru broadened his perception, realized that there was more to his surroundings, realized he wasn't alone and a hand had taken his wrist–

"Le'go!"

Tooru pulled his own hand back quickly, lifting it to try and wipe the tears from his cheeks. Another thick sniffle accompanied looking toward the person who'd touched him, earning an immediate scowl.

"Don't touch me!" he warned, and he was sure he felt blood smearing when he wiped his face again, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about that. Instead, Tooru realized that yelling made him feel better. "This is your fault!"

"You hafta stop the bleeding, Tooru!"

His forehead was red ( _and good riddance_ , Tooru thought), and he was most definitely _not_ sorry.

And, perhaps, Tooru didn't want to admit that maybe he was right.

"What do you know!" he snapped back, but he didn't resist as much when a teacher came to his side as well. She spoke more softly, and so Tooru didn't complain about being told that he had to hold his nose and lean his head forward. She was _nice_ , and he figured that she probably wasn't _stupid_ either.

Not like _Hajime_.

Hajime was stupid, because he kept running over Tooru's Very Carefully Constructed alien signals and messing them up, because he wanted to catch _rhinoceros beetles_. They were just dumb bugs.

"Hajime is a dumb name, too."

"You wanna fight again?!"

Tooru scowled at the other boy, seated across the hall from him. After the school nurse had helped clean him up, Tooru found himself told to sit and wait, because apparently the scrapes and bruises on Hajime meant that it wasn't _just_ Hajime's fault (even though it _was_ ), and _apparently_ that meant they had to call his mom.

"It is!" he insisted, but he stopped when the office door opened, frozen as though he'd been caught in the middle of causing more trouble. He only relaxed again when the teacher who'd left the office was out of sight. "I'm not calling you Hajime anymore."

Because it wasn't _fair_ , he decided. Because Hajime wasn't cool, because he liked _rhinoceros beetles_ instead of things that were actually cool, like aliens. So why did he get to write his name like the number one?

Hajime definitely wasn't number one.

"Then what're you gonna to call me?"

Tooru hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Uhm..." He didn't like the smug way Hajime looked at him. "Rock-head!"

"No!"

"Fine!" He really didn't think Hajime's opinion mattered. "Then I'm just gonna call you Iwa-chan." And he wasn't going to change his mind again, even when Hajim— Iwa-chan sighed and shook his head.

"You're dumb."

"I said you're dumb first!"

**Author's Note:**

> There are two short jokes that perhaps make more sense with context.
> 
> The first is that Hajime, Iwaizumi's given name, is literally written with the kanji for one. This makes Oikawa jealous because why is someone like Iwaizumi number one? Also one (一) is a lot easier to write than his own name (徹). Life isn't fair.  
> The second comes from the first character of Iwaizumi's name. Iwa (岩) literally means rock, and combined with the power of Iwaizumi's headbutts, who can say a name like rock-head isn't fitting?


End file.
